


For a Good Time,

by minhosdaughter



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhosdaughter/pseuds/minhosdaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a universal truth that Key was incredibly vain. It was also very widely acknowledged that he had a stubborn side that would rival even the most recalcitrant of hippogriffs, with a fierce pride to match. However, what was not widely known was that like most other teenager, Kibum was also self conscious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Good Time,

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I didn't even proof read it. I'm sorry. 
> 
> Inspired by and written for my best friend. Happy Early Birthday! Also I'm sorry if there are any mistakes I wrote this in like 40 minutes and didn't even proofread it. I'm terrible.

He checked the hall once more, just to be sure. It was a Saturday after all, so Kibum assumed he’d be safe, but he also didn’t want to explain himself on the off chance that someone asked what he was doing. Once he was satisfied that he was alone, he began working

“Grind three medium sized fairy wings into a fine powder…add fresh morning dew… stir vigorously… pop all the bubbles” he mumbled to himself. “hmm…seems pretty simple. I can probably have it finished in a couple of hours and still meet Jinki for their exploding snap rematch.” 

Key set to work and by the time he had waved his hand over the potion, completing the last and final step, he was nearly vibrating with excitement. 

Although Key thought himself very handsome, like most other teenagers, he also had his own doubts. Five years at Hogwarts and 16 years without anyone ever asking him out had definitely taken a toll on his self-esteem. And especially now, with the Valentine’s Day trip to Hogsmeade drawing nearer and date invitations not happening, Kibum decided to take matters into his own hands. He thought if he just enhanced his features with a simple beautification potion, he’d be irresistible and not look like a complete loser on Valentine’s Day. 

“Bottoms up,” he says to himself as he tilts the ladle of potion into his mouth. “Hmm…not bad. I was expecting it to be slightly more bitter, but I guess the unicorn hair balanced it out.” Content with his work he cleaned up his materials and hurried to meet Jinki before he declared himself undefeated champion. 

The next morning, Kibum woke up bleary as usual, until he remembered the potion goes into effect once the consumer is unconscious. He raced to the bathroom mirror, only to groan in frustration when his reflection looked exactly the same as yesterday. 

He thought to himself, ‘Potions has never been my best class…maybe I forgot something. Did I remember to pop the bubbles after I added the lady’s mantle? Maybe the ginger root should have been chopped a little finer, it did seem kind of chunky.'

Determined to get it right this time, he snuck out of the dormitory. It’ was barely past 6am, so he knew no one else would be conscious, but he didn’t want to risk waking them. Not now, at least, when he was so close. 

When he arrives back in the potions room he quickly sets out to find the ingredients and start the potion over again. This time, chopping everything finely and being sure to pop even the smallest, most insignificant looking bubble, Kibum was sure it would work. 

He added the ginger root just after 7:20, and now all that was left was to leave it to simmer for a bit, and it was done. Kibum allowed himself to drift off and think of how his new beauty would be received by the masses. 

Kibum, too lost in his daydreams didn’t notice the door opening, nor the lithe form of Taemin, 5th year Slytherin waltz in. 

“What are you doing?” he asked with a slight smirk on his boyish face. 

“Wahhhh! What the heck are you doing up so early, creeping around in the dungeons?” Key nervously stood up in front of his cauldron, praying to Merlin that Taemin’s didn’t see the tell-tale blue and purple bubbles rising from the small potion. Taemin may seem aloof and absent minded most of the time, but he’s undoubtedly the best potions student currently, maybe ever, at Hogwarts. 

Taemin tries to step to the left, and then the right, but Kibum follows his every move sharply and swiftly. 

Taemin raises his eyebrow, but concedes to leave Kibum in privacy. He turns to leave, but as he reaches the door he stop and turns his head back towards Kibum. “It won’t work you know,” he declares lazily with a small smile on his lips. 

Kibum’s eyes narrow as he scoffs “Oh really now? And why do you say that? I’ll have you know I followed the recipe perfectly this time.”

“Be that as it may,” Taemin replies, “at some point, you can’t improve upon perfection.” He walks out leaving a Kibum stunned into silence for once in his life. 

For a moment, Kibum just stares ahead with a blank look on his face. As Taemin’s words process in his mind the flush begins on his cheeks and travels all the way down his neck and shoulders. He can practically feel the heat in his toes. 

He can’t help the enormous smile that takes over his entire face, making him seem so much more lively and stunning. He catches his reflection in one of the Stainless Steel cutting boards. His smile is bigger than he can remember, and he admits to himself that he looks much better with a smile on his face: less chic and more approachable. 

He leaves the room with his spirits in the clouds, beaming at everyone and no one. The twinkle in his eye is also slightly new, and everyone takes notice. But what Kibum hasn’t taken notice of, is the sign taped to his back. 

While Kibum and Taemin are both Slytherins, Taemin grew up with his halfblood single mother. So Kibum walked the halls completely unaware of the note Taemin had taped to his back. “For a good time call 867-5309.”


End file.
